


Blake's 7 Sorta Serious Nookie Compilation (no crack here)

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Compilation What Compilation, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted sexy ficlettes that manage not to cross the crack border. I know that's unusual for me. Mostly from the International Month of Porn challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK I'm now caught up on all the old Blake's 7 I have that's ready to post. I've got collaborations that will eventually go up, but this should be the last of the marathon posting. Normal thinking about Tony Stark will resume once my typing hands recover.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Vila sneaked into Avon's room because Tarrant had dared him, but once he was inside he realized his mistake. He'd thought that Avon was working around the base, or on Scorpio.

Not sitting naked on his bed, one hand wrapped around a very angry-looking cock. Vila froze.

Avon looked up. "As long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful."

Vila was prepared to resent the implication, but he took a closer look at Avon's face. The bastard was smiling at him. Probably expected him to run, and then he'd have a good laugh at cowardly Vila's expense. Well, Avon had made a mistake.

"Yeah, I see you're going to cock up everything by yourself. I can't have that," Vila said briskly, shedding his tunic and undershirt, and flexing his arm muscles. He sat next to Avon and began playing with the Alpha.

Avon gasped, and much to Vila's surprise, spread his legs and leaned against Vila. "Do it hard," he whispered. "I... need it."

"Yeah. I guess you do." Vila pumped, harder and rougher than he would have done for himself. Avon was very quiet. If it wasn't for the catch in his breathing and the flush spreading across his chest, Vila would think he wasn't paying attention. Finally Avon's head fell back, and he gasped, a soft sound, but loud in the quiet room.

Vila held Avon against himself until he felt the tenseness return. Then, before Avon could turn nasty and drive him away, he stood up. "Tarrant wanted me to steal a bottle of wine from you, but now I can't do it."

Avon leaned back against the wall and tilted his head to look at Vila quizzically. "Why not?"

Vila sputtered. "If you don't know!"

Avon chuckled. "It's in the storage unit." He gestured with two fingers. "Help yourself."

Vila took a bottle, and then gave Avon a suspicious look. "This isn't pay, is it?"

"No." Avon shook his head.

"Well, all right then." Vila grinned. "A friendly gesture never hurts." He left Avon's cabin with the bottle.

Avon sighed. "You're a fool, Vila." Then he lay down and tried to sleep.

(From Imop 2008)


	2. Test Subject

Servalan smiled. "Well, Avon, it seems you aren't entirely displeased to see me."

The naked man glared at her, pulling at the chains holding him to the wall. "Perhaps you mistake blood lust for affection."

"Perhaps." She ran her fingernails lightly over his erection. "And perhaps that's all you're capable of, with anyone." She moved closer and cooed in his ear. "Even Anna. Even Blake."

He went totally still, and his eyes darkened even further. "You know. Nothing. About me. Nothing." His fists pulled tightly against the manacles, scraping abraded skin into bleeding.

"On the contrary. I have expended a great deal of effort getting to know you. I know your past, your present... and your future."

"Have I a future?"

"A very short one, I'm afraid."

"Unless I please you?"

She laughed. "That might increase your longevity." She caressed his chest, running her hands lovingly over whip-wheals and other marks of abuse. 

"Release me, and I'll do as you ask."

"Don't take me for a fool. You'd kill me in an instant. It's a pity. I'd like to see what you could do with your hands." She toyed with his genitals until he was arched against the wall, teeth gritted to keep moans from escaping.

"Very nice, very nice indeed." She stepped back and selected a device from the nearby table.

"Going to... torture me... personally? Be careful. You might... break a nail." His glare was hot, eyes nearly black against the flush of arousal.

"Oh, no, as you say, I have people to do that. This is for me." Servalan turned on the device and slipped it under her gown, sighing with pleasure. "You see, I don't really need you. I don't need any man."

"Then what is this farce all about?" He pulled harder against the bonds, his face darkening to purple with rage.

"Only a test run, my dear." Servalan played with herself, and watched him rage until he was literally foaming at the mouth. With the expertise of much practise, she held off her orgasm until blood burst from his nose, he screamed, and hung limp in his bonds.

She watched avidly, pushing herself over the edge and indulging until she was sated. Then she removed her toy and tidied her dress before checking her captive's vital signs. She was unsurprised by the lack of a pulse. The man's green eyes were wide and staring, with pupils dilated and fixed.

"Three hours and fourteen minutes." She pressed the button that would summon the disposal squad. "One of these days, the brain print will last." She smiled. "And then, Avon, I shall learn precisely what it will take to tame you."

(IMOP 2009)


	3. Unwrapping

It had worked for Travis, but I still didn't like the idea. However, it was the only one we had. I lay on the cold gurney, being pushed by Tarrant, unable to see anything. Unable to do anything in my own defense even if I could see. A wounded man doesn't usually carry a sidearm; particularly not when all he's wearing are a hospital gown and multiple mummy wrappings.

"Where are you going?"

Unfamiliar voice. Familiar hostility.

Tarrant replied, "There's a surgeon off-world that can help Blake. They've promised they can even fix his eye. Your doctor started the treatment. That's why his head is bandaged, too." There was a rustling of paper. 

"All right. But why are you taking him? You're one of Avon's lot."

Tarrant sounded tired. "I'm also the only pilot you have left. Look, do we keep up this debate or do I get Blake through take-off while he's still sedated?"

"Go on, then."

The gurney squeaked its ragged way along. Tarrant was still limping, really not in shape for this. I'd pointed it out when he showed up with the papers Vila had forged and the plan he'd cooked up and he'd pointed out that waiting for him to fully recover wasn't an option. I still wasn't entirely sure why he was risking it. The rebels had agreed to hold my crew blameless. I was the only one scheduled for the firing squad once Blake recovered enough to preside over it. I'm not sure Blake agreed. He hadn't been conscious and rational long enough to tell the one time I was dragged into his presence.

They had said, "We're going to shoot Avon."

He had muttered, "Good, he never listens to me," and lapsed into a rambling dissertation on hunting rabbits before dozing.

The gurney tilted and the wheels rattled over the ramp of a ship. Small from the sound of the echoes. Probably even smaller than the _Scorpio_ had been. I heard metal clang.

"The lock is sealed, you can get up now."

At Tarrant's word I sat up and tore the bandages from my face, letting them hang in loops about my neck. He was already heading at his best pace for the flight deck. I followed without taking time to remove the bandages, slipping into the second's seat and taking my cue from Tarrant. He was never too weary to fly. 

It was a fairly terrible lift-off, but once we'd used Blake's codes (Soolin had got them, she didn't say how) to clear the blockade, the flight smoothed out. Tarrant set in coordinates without consulting me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

Tarrant lifted his head and looked at me. His blue eyes blazed hot. 

"So," I said softly, "this isn't a rescue. You wanted to kill me yourself."

Tarrant shook his head. "For an intelligent man, Avon, you can be quite an idiot." He pulled me to him and pressed his mouth against mine.

I gasped in surprise. 

"We're going to a safe place I know. And we're going to stay there until we're both recovered."

"I wasn't wounded."

He grasped my hair and forced me to meet his eyes. "You are, without a doubt, the worst liar I have ever met." He kissed me again, pushing me back in the padded chair.

"All I can give you is sex, Tarrant." 

"It's a start." He rubbed my chest, fingers running over the smoothly shaven surface. Dayna had tried to make me match Blake. He said, "We're on course."

"Yes. We are."

He grinned at me. "I made sure there's a bed on board."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been planning this for a long time?"

"Not planning, exactly." Tarrant clucked his tongue in exasperation as he reached the bandages swathing my midsection. "Dayna was too thorough."

"She was enjoying herself. Leave it."

"Leave it? But..." Tarrant raised his eyebrows. "That's going to hurt."

"I know." I stood up.

"I just need to know—is it a kink, or are you punishing yourself?"

A fair question really. "A little of both, perhaps. It's nothing new for me."

Tarrant scowled. "You think too much." He pushed me, and I took a step backward, off balance. "What will it take to make you stop thinking?"

I grinned at him. "Guess." He grabbed me by my shoulders and propelled me ahead of him. Good. He'd got the message.

He flung me onto a grubby mattress fastened down In the middle of a bare metal-walled cabin and flipped me onto my belly. I made a token resistance. I was so damn tired of resistance. Of going through the motions. Of pretending.

I suspected Dayna knew what Tarrant was about—and probably what my tastes were. The bandages left my arse unobstructed, but my genitalia were bound snugly in a cocoon that tightened with each slap of Tarrant's hand on me. I moaned and humped uselessly against the mattress. 

The slapping stopped. I lifted my head in a panic. "Tarrant! Don't leave me!"

"It's all right." Tarrant knelt beside me. He was breathing hard, and he'd stripped without my noticing. I must have been distracted. "I'm not leaving." He grinned. "Not before I come."

"That... was a terrible pun. You've been taking lessons from Vila," I accused him.

"No. No, I haven’t." He tugged me up slightly. "Suck me, Avon." He touched my mouth. "I want to shut you up."

I glared, but I obeyed. I was beginning to feel competitive as well as aroused. Tarrant was too big to swallow whole, but my hands worked the rest of his length. Toying with his balls nearly broke his control, I could tell from his gasp and the way he trembled. I felt quite smug, up until he pulled out a second later.

"I... can't wait, Avon." He scrambled clumsily around to my backside and grunted as he mounted.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on not crying out. It had been a long time, and in the interim, I'd completely forgotten how to relax. The pain was good, so good. By the time he began thrusting, a few seconds later, I didn't care that it hurt, that it felt like he was splitting me in two, that my erection was trapped and compressed. I was full of pain, full of possibilities. I would either be purged or die. I didn't care which. He rode me hard, muttering things I chose not to hear, in between animal grunts and moans. 

I wasn't silent, either. I slipped up a few times, and said things I should regret ever being repeated, but Tarrant could be trusted... yes. He could be trusted. I felt the barriers going down, felt the robot armor breaking away to reveal the vulnerable human inside me. He pushed more, and his hands clawed at the strained bandages about my midsection. "Yes!" I shouted, giving him permission, giving up my penance. Wanting it. Wanting the pleasure as well as the pain.

He tore and the cloth came loose. The sudden freedom set me off. I screamed and tensed every muscle I possessed. 

Tarrant shouted behind me, shuddering and pounding into me in rough, erratic jerks, all rhythm gone as his own climax struck. I slumped down flat, head turned to one side for air. 

After a moment he pulled out and lay beside me. He put out his hand. I took it.

We slept.

(IMOP 2009)


	4. Wrap Up (sequel to Unwrapping)

Blake woke up out of sorts. His bandages itched, his muscles were sore from lying flat on his back and everyone was mincing around acting as if they were afraid to look him in the eye.

When Deva crept in like a scolded puppy, it was too much. Blake pinned him with a glare. "If someone doesn't tell me the bad news now, I'm getting out of bed to find out for myself."

"Well, I don't know how bad it is." Deva raked the hair out of his eyes. "Tarrant ran off with Avon last week. Took our last ship."

Blake considered the matter. "Good. I didn't really want to execute the little sod."

Deva brightened. "Then you're not angry about the security lapse?"

"Oh, hell, Avon and security lapses go way back. I wouldn't worry about it." Blake stretched. "When am I due to be released?"

"In ten days, if you don't exert yourself."

Blake looked at Deva. "Then you'd better not come back for ten days, or I might suffer a relapse."

Deva blushed. "Not in front of the doctor."

Blake chuckled. "Go on."

_Ten days later_

Blake looked at Deva's nude form and stroked his cock. "I'm to report back to the medical unit if I experience any unusual aches, swelling or discomfort." 

"Well, that's only sensible." Deva lay down on his back. He was a true ginger.

"I should probably ring them." Blake squeezed himself, and applied lube.

"If you think it's best." Deva caught the lube Blake tossed him and slicked himself up, then turned over and knelt on the bed, pink arse held high as he worked himself with one hand.

"Then again, it might be a good idea to let it run its course." Blake got onto the bed. "Did I ever tell you what I liked best about computer experts?"

"AH!" Deva yelped as Blake pushed in. "Oh. No. No, I don't ... ahh... think you ever did."

"I don't know why, but you've all got great arses." Blake grunted and began moving.

Deva caught the inference. "You didn't! Not Avon!"

"It was on offer." Blake grasped Deva's pink willy and started pumping with hand and hips. 

"What about Jenna?"

  

"Great tits... and she could do things in zero-g... ahh.." Blake worked harder.

Deva growled and pushed back onto Blake. "Cally?"

"Mmm... thin, wiry and athletic. Wonderful staying powers she had. And the way she'd moan in my mind at just the right moment."

Deva slapped Blake's hand away and pumped his own cock while ramming himself back onto Blake. "You didn't do the Delta."

"Oh, fuck yes. Vila would whine and complain, but push him and he went belly-up. He was nice. Sometimes a soft and easy lay is good."

"Bastard! You're saying the only one you didn't fuck on Liberator was Gan?" Deva was panting, red-faced with fury and lust.

Blake was too busy for a moment to reply. "That's right. I didn't fuck Gan."

Deva relaxed slightly. Blake rammed in hard, making Deva yelp.

"He fucked me."

Deva shouted and came. Blake held out a little longer, and then slid out of Deva and onto his back, breathing hard.

Deva rolled over and put his hand on Blake's chest. "Was any of that true?"

Blake rolled an eye at him. "You do have a nice arse." He patted Deva and fell asleep.

"Bastard," Deva said affectionately before pulling the duvet up to cover them both.

(IMOP 2009)


	5. Stand Up for Getting Laid

"Look, if he doesn't get laid soon, we're all going to suffer for it." Vila scowled and looked at Jenna. "You could have been nice to him."

Jenna saluted Vila in a one-handed gesture that stretched back to before the New Calendar. "Pigs could fly if they had jets up their arses."

"Is that what you whispered to him?" Avon asked.

Jenna grinned. "Oh, no. I wasn't that polite. Look, if one of you wants to volunteer to keep Raiker happy, go for it. It won't be me, that's all I know."

"We could draw straws," Vila said. "If we had straws."

"And if you weren't involved, it might even be a fair draw," Arco said from his bunk.

Blake looked up from his chair. "No one should give in to him."

Avon showed his teeth. "No, we should present a unified front, protest peaceably and wait for the captain to hear our grievance."

Blake gave Avon a look. "Fine. Give in. See how far that gets you. You'll only encourage him to abuse us further."

Vila got a deck of cards and spread them on the table. "Everyone who's willing draws a card. We keep drawing until someone's got..."

"The Queen of Hearts?" Avon said nastily.

Vila rolled his eyes. "Why not. But everyone who doesn't draw has to give up something to make it fair."

"Give up what? We have nothing but the clothes we stand up in," Gan said. "And anyway, how do we know Raiker would settle for a man?"

"I wouldn't." Raiker strode into the room and looked them all over. "If the whole lot of you were to bend over and beg for it, I wouldn't touch you."

Jenna nodded. "That's what I thought. He doesn't have the balls to fuck a real man."

Raiker turned on her, but somehow Gan was between them, looking at Raiker placidly while he cracked his knuckles. Raiker turned back to Vila in a fury. "Go ahead. Have your lottery. And I'll fuck the lucky winner right here." He looked around the room. "I don't see why any of you princesses should be exempt. Except Jenna. You can blame her."

"And what if we all refuse?" Blake said quietly.

Raiker smiled. "You'd be surprised how many fatal accidents there are on this run. I can guarantee at least one a week if I don't get some cooperation."

Blake got up and silently drew a card. He threw it down at Raiker's feet without looking at it. The ten of spades fluttered to rest on the deck. Raiker waved Blake over to the far wall. "You're lucky. This time." He unzipped his trousers and fondled himself. The armed guards watching looked neither particularly interested, nor excited.

Blake didn't know the man who drew the Queen of Hearts, but the moment the card fell to the deck, Blake walked calmly forward. "I'll take his place."

"So, they were right about you and the boys," Raiker said.

Blake's face turned to stone, but he said nothing. He began opening his belt.

"No. I'll take his place," Gan said, coming up to stand next to Blake. There was a moment of silence, then Avon came and stood on the other side of Blake, after giving Blake a filthy look. Nova trembled, but came to stand beside Avon. Suddenly all the prisoners were standing in ranks facing Raiker, with Blake at their head. None of them said anything.

Raiker cursed suddenly, turned and left the compartment.

Much further down the line, Vila heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyone for a game of cards?"

(IMOP 2009)


	6. Motivation

The knocking at the door came hard and fast. He looked over at his bed-partner even as he got up and began dragging on his trousers. "Room service is usually more polite."

"MMm... I may have forgot to tell you about my husband."

He pulled on his shirt. "Yes, you may have overlooked that minor detail." He checked that he had his wallet.

"He's very wealthy. And very, very boring. And he has..." She shrugged and brought her forefingers close together. "Not half as much to offer as you do, my love."

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. "I can't say it hasn't been fun, but I really doubt I'd enjoy being co-respondent in your divorce." He got his shoes on without bothering with socks. "It wouldn't do my career any good, you see."

She tilted her head back and laughed. "Is that all the ambition you have? To reach the highest rank in your career? To be safe and comfortable?" The mockery in her voice stung.

He looked at her again. "Do _you_ want to risk your comfortable position?"

She sat up and smiled at him, putting her hands about her knees under the silvery sheets. "I think you have the potential to become far more wealthy than my husband. And infinitely more exciting. If only you dare."

He considered a moment longer as the pounding on the door grew louder. "I want you."

"Then take me."

He smiled. "Shall I fuse the lock? I estimate we could have sex several times before they burn the door down." He pulled a small device from his pocket and approached the door.

"Yes!" She was out of bed and at his side in a moment, burying her hands in his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss. She pressed herself against him. She said softly, "The danger excites you."

"Yes." He looked at her in surprise, before fusing the lock and pulling her back to the bed. He pushed or she pulled, it was difficult to tell. They wound up asprawl on the tangled sheets, her hands unfastening his trousers and pushing them down even as he pushed her legs apart and thrust into her. She shouted and clawed at his back, moving to wrap her legs around him, the loose sides of his shirt flapping as he moved faster and harder, both of them making so much noise they barely noticed when the pounding on the door stopped.

He didn't last very long and she cried out as he came. After a moment he lifted his head from her shoulder and looked in her eyes. "I could be wealthy."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you can, Avon."

(IMOP 2010)


	7. Coming Clean

As he was bathing, he examined the varied injuries he'd picked up on Terminal. Luckily, nothing was serious.

Lucky. He laughed humourlessly. He'd lost Cally and his ship through concern for someone who didn't give a damn whether he lived or died. Worst of all, he knew he'd continue to make another man's obsessions his own, won over by sheer force of will.

He stepped out of the shower and saw Soolin near his gun. "What are you doing?"

She grinned at his naked body with appreciation. "Why, I'm the welcome wagon, Tarrant."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day.

(prompt was : Bad Day)


End file.
